


A Complicated and Tangled Matter of Chains

by AmateurScribes



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Force-Feeding, Gen, Imprisonment, Prompt Fic, Whumptober 2019, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurScribes/pseuds/AmateurScribes
Summary: Some things just couldn't be helped.Like a rescue mission ending up with Grif captured, but not in the way he and Locus had orchestrated.





	A Complicated and Tangled Matter of Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rushed to write this, I had a stupid lecture to go to the ended up with my getting home at like nine-forty pm, so sorry if it isn't quite interesting. I tried my best.
> 
> For the duration of this event, all mistakes are my own.

This time around, Grif really thought that he had done something right for once.

You know, turning over a new leaf and willingly joining the fray to help save the guys. And he understood the part that he had to play, being the bait was nothing new, and he really thought that he had done it well.

He had caught the attention of the Blues and Reds didn't he?

So why the fuck was he waking up- having no recollection of even going unconscious- to pitch-black darkness.

His first thought is that he didn't actually open his eyes, sometimes that happened when he really didn't want to get up but was awake anyhow, but he could feel the way that his eyelashes moved against some sort of fabric when he blinked.

To which Grif then came to the very obvious conclusion that he must have been blindfolded, which while strange- what didn't they want him to see? He had already snuck around the whole base- didn't surprise him. This was all typical shit.

It was when he tried to bring his hands up to his face to try and remove the damn thing that he became very aware of the weight gripping his wrists, preventing them from moving any further than a few inches.

What the  _ fuck. _

Struggling again, he met the same resistance, but this time he listened closely and heard the sound of metal clanging against  _ something. _

And he wasn't that much of an idiot, he could figure out that he was shackled pretty goddamned easily.

How he hadn't noticed when he woke up evaded him. But his mind felt sluggish, and all of his body felt like dead weights, so part of him figured that at some point he must have been drugged, but when could the Blues and Reds have managed that without his remembering-

_ The fish. _

Groaning, Grif's tempted to kick himself for falling into Temple's ploy. It was such an easy trap too! At least he forgave himself for that slip up since he had done it purely as part of the diversion.

But still, he's a little pissed about it.

So he's chained up, that's just fucking swell. And blinded for the moment too.

He has no idea what tactic's being used against him, but he has a feeling that he's going to get very annoyed very quickly.

Wanting to see the extent of his limitations, he walked slowly forward, toeing the ground before taking a step, wary that there could be some unseen obstacle. Grif barely got more than a few feet before he started to feel the strain on his arms, back bending backward to accommodate the weird position his shackled wrists were in.

Ok, so he could barely move. Even better.

Due to his being blindfolded, he had no idea how much armor he had on if any. He knew for sure that his helmet was off, he could feel the cold air of what he's going to guess was a cell against his cheeks.

Now for the rest of it, he wasn't sure.

Moving backward, he didn't stop until he pressed his body against the wall, trying to feel the areas where the armor would create a boundary between his body and the wall.

Instead, his body filed against it cleanly, leaving him to the conclusion that the only thing he had on was his undersuit.

And it was as if that thought had opened up a floodgate for his body, because he immediately felt the cold seep into his bones, and he started shivering slightly. Which was just fucking  _ bullshit. _

Grif couldn't even move around to form  _ some _ sort of body heat.

He just hoped that it wouldn't take long for Locus to rescue everyone, and then realize that now  _ he _ was missing too- considering that he couldn't hear anyone else he figured that he must have been alone-

For a moment, he thought that they had also muffled his hearing too, but one quick twisting of his wrists caused the sound of rattling chains to fill the cell, and he was reassured in his ability to hear.

This whole thing was confusing, Grif didn't even know why they had gone through the efforts to contain him like this- surely it would have been easier to just  _ not _ do all this?

Locus had been telling him about how Temple had figured out how to remotely control their armor lock feature, so wouldn't that have been much more convenient to do than to take off all Grif's armor and place him in shackles?

Grif was almost tempted to yell out demands, but as somehow who only recently had almost passed out from dehydration due to speaking  _ non-stop _ for any form of human interactions, he knew how important it was to prevent his mouth from going dry.

He didn't know if they were going to give him water. Or food. 

Grif didn't know a lot of things about any of this really. But until something happened, he was stuck in place anyway, he might as well wait.

But waiting was the hardest part of it all because he had no clue how long had passed from when he was placed in the cell to when he had woken back up to  _ now. _ He certainly wasn't going to count the seconds in his head- he had already tried that, but he kept looping back,  _ ...fifty-nine sixty fifty fifty-one shit- _ that would be of no help whatsoever.

And he still wasn't keen on the idea of calling out to gain the attention of  _ anyone _ really at this point. No matter how much the words and voices inside of his head wanted to spill out to fill the empty space, he managed to hold them back with the reassurance that he wasn't alone anymore, even if his only company was probably some random and evil SIM Troopers at worst.

So all his thoughts- and he had plenty of them- were stuck in his head, rattling around as if they had nothing fucking better to do, and Grif really wished that something would happen.

In a need to do  _ something _ he started to tap his foot against the ground, keeping up a rhythm to it, and let that keep him grounded.

But somewhere between all that wait time, he had zoned out, doing the tapping by muscle memory and not a conscious choice, and he doesn't even realize that he drifted out until he's rudely brought out of it by the sound of a door opening.

Fucking  _ finally. _

Footsteps echoed quietly as they moved further into the cell, and Grif couldn't tell how close this person was getting.

"About time  _ someone _ came," he opened his mouth, a part of him grateful to finally have an excuse to talk. "I was starting to wonder if you guys forgot about  _ me-phf-" _

A hand had snapped out to grab his jaw tightly, shutting him really quickly.

Not being able to see the person in front of you really fucking sucked, because Grif had no idea if the person had some sort of  _ weapon _ that they were holding and if he was going to die right here in this cell, his body hung up like meat in a butcher's shop.

No weapon entered his body, but the hand that was holding onto his face let go, only to pinch his nose.

Not expecting the move at all, he immediately opened his mouth to spill out expletives, but this must have been the reaction the person was hoping to garner because out of nowhere a liquid was gushing down his throat, and not expecting it he started to gag on it, coughing but only making it worse as he gargled on the liquid.

As soon as the stream stopped he coughed roughly, sputtering as some of the liquid that  _ hadn't _ gone down his throat spewed out of his mouth, along with some droll due to the harsh fucking treatment he couldn't fucking help it.

He thinks that it's water, given the lack of taste, but it could also contain any various tasteless drug, he wouldn't be able to fucking tell because he couldn't fucking see.

The person seemingly wasn't done with him, because in between his gasps for air- he could hardly fucking breath, he wouldn't be surprised if some of the water went into his lungs and the cold air caused him to get fucking pneumonia- they shoved a piece of breath into his mouth, immediately closing his jaw and covering it.

Even though he really didn't want to, Grif wasn't in the mood to offer up any sort of resistance, so he just complied and chewed the stale bread compliantly.

This water then food process seemed to go on forever, and Grif was fucking  _ humiliated _ at the treatment- he didn't want to be force feed whilst blind and chained up thank you very much- so when the person left without so much as a word he was glad to have seen them gone.

What he just went through was fucking horrifying, and he just wished that those assholes would hurry up with their whole stopping the bad guys routine so that they could realize that he was missing again.

He just had to wait, and that was something that he at least had experience in.

The same person- or maybe a different person, he'd never been able to tell- came back that night.

And the next day too.

Grif doesn't know how long it's been, but he's convinced that no one was coming for him. 

It was an easy thing to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Was planning on adding a part with Locus coming back for him, but I'm firmly of the opinion that he got arrested in the process of getting Wash to safety, and I really doubt anyone would be going down to the underwater lair anytime soon.
> 
> If you'd like to contact me you can find me at either of my Tumblr's: @agent-murica (main) and @amateurscribes (writing).


End file.
